


Whatever Happened To Candy Cane?

by wolfvegas



Series: Max And Cindy [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Ancient Rome, Caesars Legion, Disappearance, Gen, Military, Mystery, Post-Apocalyptic, Raiders, Religion, Teenage Pregnancy, Twins, roman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfvegas/pseuds/wolfvegas





	Whatever Happened To Candy Cane?

Lucindius and Maximillius Laetorius (known as Cindy and Max) a pair of fraternal twins, were born in 2260 in Reno, Nevada. Their mother Augusta was a priestess of The Holy Order of Jupiter, a church dedicated to the worship of the Roman God Jupiter and their father, Ignatius, was a centurion in Caesar's Legion.

Both children received a religious upbringing in strict adherence to the rules and values of both the church and Legion, and were well behaved and polite, a result of a highly disciplined home life, where disobedience was punished with the belt. Virtuous and honourable, the Laetorius family was very well respected within the community.

By the age of 15 however, Cindy had begun to resist the devout lifestyle forced upon her and rebelled; initially through her appearance (wearing increasingly outlandish and provocative outfits and cutting and dying her hair) and then through a series of unsavoury boyfriends and bad habits such as smoking and drinking.

Max on the otherhand became devoutly religious, drifting towards a chaste life of reverence, despite pressure from his father to join the legion or at least to become proficient in combat.

 

By age 17 Cindy had further shamed the family by becoming a member of a local raider gang known as "Eighth Youth", adopting the name "Candy Cane" and despite many attempts from her parents to bring her back home, she grew more distant, increasingly becoming involved in crime and eventually falling pregnant to the gang leader Krackskull.

Receiving little support from her fellow gang members during her pregnancy, she briefly returned to her parents' home, giving birth to a baby boy whom she named Fury before disappearing again, leaving her parents to raise him.

Krackskull showed no interest in his son, and even less in Candy Cane, who began to drift northwards, flitting from gang to gang and developing a nasty Jet habit along the way that she funded through gambling and prostitution, sometimes spending 72 waking hours in a viscous cycle of the three.

Meanwhile at home and at age 22, Max faced increasing inner turmoil, plagued by the suppression of his own homosexuality (which was strictly forbidden by both church and legion) an unwillingness to follow in his father's footsteps and a longing to see his sister again, whom he had remained in touch with until the past year or so, whereupon she had seemingly vanished without a trace. Afraid of the reaction his parents, Max remained at home, performing his religious duties during the day and partaking in combat lessons in the evening, becoming reasonably proficient in various small arms, all the while sneaking out at nighttime in search of information regarding the whereabouts of his sister, the notorious Candy Cane, no longer recognised as "daughter" by her parents.

Tales of her exploits were difficult to hear, as a trail of bar patrons leading north out of state described her as cruel and unforgiving and given to mad fits of jealousy; a series of scar-faced women paying testament to the gold-plated dagger she carried, a gift her father had once received for bravery in service to the legion. Her path was easy enough to follow, as every major casino had a debt in her name, with a client of hers at the Lightning Bolt claiming she left the premises with two broken hands after failing to pay up. From here her trail went cold as no doctor Max spoke to had treated her wounds and no local Jet dealers had sold to her; no more scarred women or bar tabs or casino blacklists and Max became fearful that a fate far worse than broken hands had befallen her. Where was she? And was she even still alive?


End file.
